Just Good Friends?
by Alex Rose
Summary: They've been just good friends for over twenty years, but a shrewd squire suspects that there might be stronger feeling between Raoul of Goldenlake and Buriam Tourakom. What was it that brought two comrades in arms together as lovers? Revived!
1. Midwinter Matchmaking

_Raoul and Buri have always been a bit of an enigma as their relationship develops 'off screen'. So I thought I'd try and fill in some of the gaps. Note that some of the dialogue is lifted right out of Squire as are details of some descriptions. It all starts a year before they get together at the Midwinter when the Yamani delegation arrives. I hope you like it!  
_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tamora Pierce, not me._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Midwinter Matchmaking**

**Midwinter 458, Royal Palace, Corus**

Buri smoothed her crimson skirts as she entered the Crystal Room. How many years had she been doing this now? she wondered. More than twenty and she still didn't feel quite herself at such occasions. Still, the midwinter garlands of flowers and ivy were beautiful lit up by the candles that burned on every surface and the warm scent of the pine logs on the fire was comforting.

Across the room she caught sight of Keladry of Mindelan chatting to Nealan of Queenscove. She smiled. Out of the two squires, the chestnut haired Kel definitely had the better deal. Her knight master Raoul was a gentle giant. Neal's knight mistress, Alanna, liked nothing better than to sharpen her tongue on the spirited young healer. A small part of her wondered if Kel thought of Neal as more than just a friend. Buri laughed at herself. Matchmaking? She really had spent too much time with Thayet.

Thinking of her best friend, Buri glanced at the queen. She looked stunning dressed in black with fine sleeveless surcoat of silver gauze. Thayet giggled gently at something one of the nobles crowded around her had said.

Kel walked past Buri, obviously headed for a fresh tray of delicacies but the squire didn't notice her until she spoke. "Squire Keladry, how are you?"

Kel turned, her trained face showing none of the surprise that most people would. "Commander, you look wonderful."

"I feel tormented." Buri smiled at Kel. "And I wish you'd call me Buri. You know the riders don't hold with titles." She had seen more of Kel since she had become a squire and they were fast becoming friends. Seeing the girl decked out in the green and gold of her knight-master's colours reminded Buri that she hadn't yet see Raoul himself this evening. She looked around the room for him. "I haven't see Raoul about. I suppose he defied their majesties and is hiding in his rooms."

"Actually, he is here," replied Kel, a small smile playing on her lips "Not in this room though. Or we'd have seen a big lump behind the hangings."

Buri grinned broadly. The image of a Raoul shaped bulged behind the tapestry of King Jasson's victory at Legann was hysterical and yet so true. "Yes, that's where I'd look for him too," she said fighting the urge to laugh loudly. "Can't say I blame him." She glanced over at the royal, remembering that she had yet to check in with them. "Looks like the crowd around Thayet is thinning. I'd best say hello, or she might think I didn't show up as per my orders."

Kel smiled at her and Buri gave her a rider's salute, before they went their separate ways.

"Buri!" exclaimed Thayet as she approached the mêlée around her and Jonathan. "I am glad you could join us."

"It is my pleasure," Buri replied, flashing her friend a look to remind her that it wasn't exactly where she wanted to be spending her evening.

Thayet ignored her. "May I introduce Lord Birchill of Danshame. Lord Birchill, Lady Buriam Tourakim."

Buri looked at the man who sat near by. He was tall and heavy set with dark reddish hair and green eyes. Inwardly, she sighed. Thayet was nearly as bad as Raoul's myriad of great aunts when it came to matchmaking. "Pleased to meet you," she said offering her hand. Lord Birchill kissed it.

"And I you. Thayet speaks most highly of you."

Buri shot another irritated look at Thayet, who once again ignored her. "Indeed?"

She smiled and answered politely as Lord Birchill asked her about her work with the riders. Thayet could be repaid later. She was not too old or important for Buri to put a frog in her bed!

In the book room, Raoul was surprised to find he was not entirely detesting the whole evening. As luck would have it, Sir Gareth the younger and his wife Lady Cythera had also retreated away for the crowd. He didn't get much time to talk to Gary these days, since their work often kept them apart for months on end.

He was disappointed when Lady Cythera tugged on Gary's sleeve and said "I hate to interrupt, but Prince Eitaro wants my husband to meet Lady Eitaro."

Gary sighed. "I'm sorry, Raoul. Duty calls."

Raoul shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk again soon. Perhaps we can take a long ride."

"The sooner the better," replied Gary, standing up.

"Come along, Gary," said Cythera firmly.

Raoul raised his eyebrows at Gary as he left the room. It was times like this that he was very glad that he had not married. He did not envy his year-mates having wives to drag them around.

Kel left her own companions and looked around the Crystal room, quickly spotting Buri seated near the royals. She looked decidedly like she needed rescuing from the fusty knight she was talking to. Kel smiled. It was wrong of her to be glad that Buri was not enjoying the company, but equally, Kel was pleased that she would be able to offer the commander a way out.

Kel bowed and spoke. "Lady Buriam, Lord Raoul has requested your presence in the book room."

Buri smiled thankfully at Kel and then turned to Lord Birchill. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Lord Birchill wore a funny look on his face and with some surprise, Buri realised why. He must think that she was sweet on Raoul. Buri was happy to let him think that if it meant that he wouldn't go following her around the palace like a puppy.

"Thank you, Lord Birchill. Perhaps we can continue our conversation at another time." Buri turned to Thayet who gave her an understanding smile.

Buri followed Kel, and once they were far enough away from Lord Birchill and the queen she said "So what does Raoul want?"

Kel grinned. "Nothing."

"Then what is this about?"

"Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami have barely said a word to each other all evening. Some of us, well, Neal, Cleon and I, thought that perhaps we should help them along a little."

Buri was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Lady Yukimi said that Shinkokami wanted to hear about our fight with the bandits in our second year, but Roald would never tell her, thinking that she wouldn't be interested in fighting."

"And how can I help?"

"I thought it would be good to ask you and Raoul to help us out because you two are so good at helping people to relax," answered Kel sheepishly.

Buri laughed softly. It was so like the young squire to think of doing something like this. "I'd be happy to help, Kel.," she replied and followed Kel into the neighbouring book room.

Raoul stood up as Buri entered the room. It was always a pleasant surprise to see his long standing friend dressed in her finest gowns. The crimson she wore tonight made her skin glow beautiful and the line of the cloth cut by Kel's former maid Lalasa perfectly accentuated her shape.

Raoul could remember the very first time he had seen Buri in a formal gown like it was yesterday. It had been a few weeks after his return to Corus after months at sea travelling with Alanna the Lioness and the entourage she had accumulated on her journey to the roof of the world. He had first met Buri in Port Udayapur when Alanna had introduced her and Thayet, but Buri had chosen to wear a shirt and breeches for the long voyage home where she had pitched in with the crew as well as any man.

On that warm summer night many years ago in the great hall, Buri had glided through the door with all of Thayet's elegance combined with the presence of her warrior's power. She wore a dress in a rich forest green dress topped with a cream surcoat. Raoul could only stare at this beautiful woman who he had thought of as no more than a comrade in arms before that night. For a long moment, he had not been able to take his eyes from her. Then Thayet had entered on Jonathan's arm and his gaze was captured by the woman he knew was likely the queen-to-be.

Back in the book room, he smiled at Buri and she responded, moving over to take a seat across the table from him. Raoul pushed aside the tingle that had spread over his skin and returned to the conversation about the differences between the Tortallian and Yamani styles of fighting.

Buri also turned to the discussion at hand, pondering the strange look in Raoul's eyes when he smiled. She had seen men look at he like that before, but they were not men like Raoul. With a soft sigh, she too, pushed the idea aside.

From her position standing beside the table, Kel noted carefully what she had seen and grinned inwardly.

* * *

_So that's it so far... What do you think? **Review** me and I'll write some more. Suggestions welcome._


	2. Unexpected Gifts

_Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up. I had a bit of trouble with it. But I'm on a roll now, so updates should be pretty regular in future. (Reviews pending) Hope you like it!  
_

_**Trisanna McGraw: **I know, I pilfered dialogue from the books. I will be doing it again, so I applogise in advance. The idea of this fic is to fill in the bits in between what Tammy tells us in the books. **Trisanna and SarahE7191:** Yes, the party in Squire will be in this fic, but you'll have to be patient. I promise it will be worth the wait though. **Everyone else:** Thank you so much! Please keep reading.  
**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Gifts**

Raoul stretched and rolled over onto his back as the morning bell tolled. He thought about ignoring the harsh sound and trying to go back to sleep. Next door, he could hear that Kel was already up and about doing her morning exercises. He had never once known her skip a day, not even for midwinter. Eventually, the arrival of the servant forced him to crawl out of bed and get dressed.

The arrival of the servant also brought a pile of midwinter gifts from around the palace. Every year, Raoul was convinced that the pile grew bigger, though he had no idea how.

There was a gentle tap on the connecting door. "Good morning, my Lord," came Kel's cheerful voice.

"Good morning," grunted Raoul. "Just give me a minute." He finished dressing and opened the door.

"Happy Midwinter," said Kel cheerfully, handing Raoul her midwinter gift to him. As he unwrapped the package, he saw a glint of copper and beamed. Kel had given him some of the best of her griffon feathers.

"Thank you so much," he said. "You could have sold these for a good price."

Kel smiled happily, knowing that she had chosen the right gift for her knight master.

Raoul looked around for his gift to Kel. He uncovered it on his desk and handed his squire the soft package.

Meticulously, Kel untied the ribbon and unfolded the paper. Raoul watched her face carefully. Kel broke into a smile as she admired at the soft leather gauntlets.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she said as she tried them on.

"I knew you would like them."

Kel looked up at Raoul. "Have you opened your other gifts yet?"

Raoul shook his head. "I haven't had time yet. Have you opened yours?"

"Yes," replied Kel nodding. "I swear I get more of them every year."

"Me too. Did your mysterious well-wisher give you anything?"

Kel nodded. "Yes, I'll fetch it." She slipped back into her room, returning with the finest spyglass Raoul had seen in a long time. Kel handed it to him and he turned it over in his hands. The wood was beautifully honed and bound in brass.

"Can I test it?" he asked. Kel agreed and Raoul took it over to the window. He put the glass to his eye and looked out across the grounds. He spotted … and laughed.

"What is it?" asked Kel from behind him.

Raoul returned the spyglass to her. "Just … " He returned to his chair. "I'd advise you to look after that. If you're not careful, it might find it's way into my things."

"I can't imagine how that would happen," replied Kel, impishly. She looked at Raoul's pile of gifts. "Are you going to open yours then?"

"If you insist." Raoul picked up the top one.

"Who is it from?" asked Kel.

Raoul glanced at the label. "Buri." He pulled of the ribbon and ripped into the paper.

Inside the delicate wrappings lay a soft leather belt pouch and when he turned it over, Raoul nearly dropped the gift in surprise. Stitched onto the flap were two crests, Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, linked together by a tendril of ivy.

"How did she know?" he breathed.

Kel looked at him, her face inscrutable. "I didn't tell her you needed a new one."

Raoul picked the pouch up out of the paper, turning it over and over in his hand. It was good quality leather and it wouldn't have been cheap to get the crests added. He wondered for a moment how Buri had chosen something so perfect. She was one of his closest friends. Of course she would chose something good. But this? Raoul put the gift down gently on the table, thinking hard.

The busyness of the Midwinter party schedules meant that Raoul and Buri did not see each other until the evening banquet had ended. Buri had not been impressed by Thayet's choice of diner partner for her. Tonight, she had been seated with an army officer who was more interested in the riders than her. Buri had obliged him with polite answers to his enquiries, but she was well aware that she was really verging on rude. She couldn't help it. For all her successful matchmaking schemes, Thayet had always failed miserably where Buri was concerned. Buri never could figure out why, though she was beginning to wonder if it wasn't something to do with her. Maybe she should try to be more sociable. She wasn't getting any younger.

It was a relief to her when the meal was over and she could retreat to the sanctuary of the book room.

"I see you beat me to it," Buri said when she has found that Raoul had already installed himself in a high-backed chair by the fire.

"You know me. Always ready to give up my time in service of the crown."

Buri laughed. Raoul never failed to make her relax. "Never mind that it means you can escape the press-gangs of aunts chasing you around."

"What's you're excuse then?" asked Raoul, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Thayet. Need I say more?"

"You'd think she'd have realised by now that you are immune to her powers."

"I dread to think what all those poor men think about the whole think you know. I think a tailor's dummy had more life than I did at diner."

"Well they can't say anything worse than what they say about me."

"I've been accused of bedding pretty much everyone you would care to name from the Sarge through to the king himself. I mean I swear poor Lord Birchill thinks I'm sleeping with you."

Some how Raoul found that Buri's flippant remark jarred with him. He quickly changed the subject. "What night are you holding the rider's party?"

"Tomorrow. Sarge and Onua know about what we've been doing though and they've offered to take charge."

"Feel free to go if you want to. Don't feel that you're abandoning us."

"I wouldn't abandon you. You never know when one of the Ladies Goldenlake might pounce." Buri smiled. There was something so comforting about not being the only single over the age of twenty in the palace. It was all too easy to get swallowed up in the matchmaking whirlwind when she spent much time at court and Raoul allowed her to laugh at her stupidity for letting it get to her.

Behind them the door opened as Roald and Shinko entered with a number of the other squires. Raoul and Buri rose to greet them and a lively discussion got going about the differences in food between the Yamani Isles and Tortall

Gently, the evening rambled on and everyone was extremely disappointed when she and Raoul decided that it was time to call it a night. Soon it was only Kel who remained.

"I'd better get these back to the kitchens," said Kel as she picked up the last of the glasses.

"Good idea," said Raoul. "If you don't mind, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kel nodded. "Goodnight, my Lord."

Raoul turned to Buri as Kel headed for the kitchens. "Would you like me to walk you back to your rooms?" he offered, politely.

Buri smiled. "If you want to."

"It's no problem. It's not like our rooms are on the opposite sides of the palace."

"All right then. Thank you," Buri said, offering her arm. Raoul took it.

For a while they walked in silence.

Eventually Buri spoke. "I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but I wanted to thank you for your midwinter gift. It's really beautiful."

Raoul smiled. "That's all right. It's from a local silversmith we met on our travels. I want to thank you for your gift too. I really needed a new one."

"You're my friend Raoul. It was worth every hour to see you smile." She saw Raoul's surprised look and added, "I stitched it myself. One if the riders is from a leatherworking family."

"I had no idea you did it yourself. It's truly beautiful."

Buri shrugged. "Perhaps I'm more of a lady than I thought."

"You've always been a lady, Buri." Raoul smiled gently.

Buri stopped and glanced down the corridor that led off to the right. "This is where we part ways," she said.

"All right. I don't think it would be too unchivalrous for me to leave you here. Good night."

Buri looked up at Raoul's happy, handsome face. Impulsively, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "For Midwinter luck. Good night."

Suddenly embarrassed, Buri headed down the corridor leaving a shell-shocked Raoul wondering what had just happened.

* * *

_Haha! **Review** me to find out what happens next... _


	3. Gossip

_Thankyou for being so patient everyone. I have been crazy busy the last week or so._

**Lady Tonks of Wolf's Rock** I know I said every few days, but it has been mad. **The Inklings** Garth Books eh? Keep reading, I'm sure there'll be lots of surprises adn lots of fluff. Even I don't know what is going to happen yet. **The ORIGIONAL Meathead** I rather wondered when I read the origional books if Kel knew more than she let on. I have more plans for her role. **Drop Your Oboe** If we review, I'll update. I think Thayet had a strong influence on Buri becoming a more lady-like. wild-vixen I promise the party is going to be in it.**Dolphindreamer** I'll be sure to check, but do let me know what they are in your review. **neurotically yours** Yum, pancakes. Happy bleated birthday! **Sargeantlover91 **don't be so lazy! **sarramaks** I love fluff too. They'll be pleanty **SarahE7197** Don't we all need some midwinter luck!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gossip**

What with the Queen's Riders and then the King's Own midwinter gatherings, Buri was relieved that she had been able to avoid being alone with Raoul since she had kissed him. It had only been an impulsive peck on the cheek, but now she wished fervently that she hadn't done it. It had opened a whole rats nest of problems that Buri tried and failed not to think about. Raoul was a good friend - just a good friend.

As soon as midwinter was over the K'mir threw herself into her work with the Riders. Now that the latest batch of recruits were out with their groups, the return to the palace for the holiday always meant that there was a host of problems to be sorted out in the weeks afterwards. Buri had a tricky few days rearranging riders to balance out losses and drop outs before she decided to start on the annual review of equipment. When the King's Own accompanied the outgoing Tyran ambassador, Buri tried not to notice.

Raoul himself had quickly shrugged off Buri's playful kiss as the effect of a little too much wine. Mithros knew that he had done more under the influence. It was only when Buri was conspicuous in her absence from those who said goodbye when the Own departed that he began to question his assumption. Could Buri have meant something more than a little midwinter luck?

Now, months later, Raoul sighed as he looked down at the meandering line of progress enter the decorated city of Whitethorn. If the seven days of Midwinter feasts were bad, the months on progress that stretched ahead of him seemed like a living nightmare. Endless days of feasts and parties. Even the thought sent shivers down his spine. Raoul forced himself to think of the positive side. There would be tournaments for one. Perhaps, he might even persuade Kel to joust. He would also get to see his friends again. Gary was already there and Alanna would be joining the group soon.

Behind him, he could hear Sergeant Domiton pestering Kel for a look through her spyglass. Raoul turned to see Dom elbowing Kel.

"Don't be greedy. A chivalrous knight shares," the sergeant teased.

Kel handed the glass over. "Try not to steam it up looking for pretty girls." Raoul chuckled inwardly at Kel's tart humour. She was never afraid to give the men as good as they got. It was one of the few things the young squire had in common with the Lioness.

Dom tried to hide his smile as he put the glass to his eye. "You just don't understand a fellow's interest in females."

Kel shrugged.

Raoul looked back down at the progress and then at Dom. "How many fighters are with them?" he asked.

"Four rider groups," replied Dom. "The Fourth – the Queen's Rabbits. The…" Dom shifted a bit to catch the emblem on the flag. "First." Kel made a noise. "They don't have a nickname," Dom explained. "They're just the First. The Fourteenth, Gret's Shadows, and the Seventeenth, Group Askew. There's Commander Buri."

Raoul's insides twisted, remembering the last time he had been alone with Buri, over five months ago. The passage of time had only served to increase the pressure of their reunion. He hoped that a midwinter kiss hadn't ruined their friendship.

Behind him, Kel was also trying to ignore the uncertainty of a stolen kiss months before. Along with her knight master she pushed her worries aside.

"My Lord Knight Commander," came the voice of the nervous courier who had been sent to fetch the Third Company from beside Raoul. "Why do we hesitate? The king was extremely firm –"

Raoul bit back his desired to hit the impudent little man and made do with growling at him "So you've said so. Often." Raoul took one last look at the impending doom that stretched below him and raised his voice. "My dears, there's no help for it. Let us join the panoply."

How ever hard he willed it to take a long time, to Raoul it seemed only a matter of moments before the Third Company melted into the train. Gritting his teeth, Raoul headed forward to the head of the Progress.

Buri watched as Raoul rode past to report to the king and smiled. He looked about ready to kill someone. Buri was willing to bet that given the choice he would rather take his Ordeal of Knighthood again than have to join the progress.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Miri who rode next to her.

Buri shrugged. "Just Lord Raoul."

"The Third Company have finally run out of excuses not to join us then."

"They must have done. If there had been any way to get out of it, I am sure that Raoul would have used it, whatever Jon said."

"Oh well. At least they're here now. It will be nice to spend some time with the Own again." Miri's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Don't let Evin hear you say that."

"Evin's not the jealous type. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be looking forwards to beating them all at cards."

"Don't you go telling me things like that. I know Evin's from a player family."

Miri smiled. "He plays fair. He's just fair good at it."

"So if he's such and honest man, when is he going to make an honest woman of you?" Buri asked.

Miri shrugged. "I have no idea. When is Raoul going to make an honest woman of you?"

Buri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry," said Miri, quickly realising her mistake. "I can't believe I fell for the court gossip again."

Inwardly, Buri groaned. She had been expecting something like this since midwinter, but it was never nice to hear it. "I hate to disappoint you but Raoul and I are friends. Nothing more."

"That's what Evin and I used to say."

"Raoul and I aren't lovers Miri. Not even close to it," said Buri coldly. "So I would appreciate it if you could squash that bit of gossip."

Miri drooped. "I really am sorry, Buri."

Buri looked at Miri and smiled. "Never mind. It's all too easy to believe the rumours. Even I've done it once or twice."

"I won't do it again," Miri said, a hopeful smile breaking onto her face.

Buri reached over and clapped Miri on the shoulder. "And I won't hold it against you if you do."

"Thank you," replied Miri. "You know, you and Raoul would make a good couple."

Buri made herself laugh. "You sound like one of Raoul's matchmaking aunts." She looked up at the city gates that loomed ahead of them. "Thank goodness we're nearly there. I am looking forward to a few good nights' sleep."

* * *

_There you go... Review me and I'll update. _


	4. Awkward Reunion

_I know, I know, I've take forever to update again... I have no excuses... Sorry... Hope you like this anyhoo._

_**arianna99** please don't curse me for taking so long! **wild-vixen** the gossips aren't done yet. Stories like that one tend to follow you around. **Dolphindreamer** I'll try to make them longer. I don't want to overload you. I like that line too. **Th ORIGINAL Meathead** I love Miri. I'm hoping she'll get to appear again. You're so encouraging. I'll try to checkout your stuff too. **SarahE7191** Like I said in the pm, it's not a Kel/Cleon fic, but they may well appear in it. I'm a Kel/Dom girl myself (see my other fic). I do have plans for Raoul's talk about women in command taking lovers. **Drop Your Oboe** Not at all! But it's only May, there's much more fun to come! **Silverlake **Glad you like it too. It helps me keep true to what Tammy wrote about Roaul and Buri._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Awkward Reunion**

For all his excuses that had acquired him a tent outside, Raoul knew that nothing except faking his own death could get him out of dinner up at the castle of Whitethorn. His apprehension at the idea of the banquet only increased when he was introduced to his diner partner, the daughter of a local baron. At eighteen, she was almost young enough to be his own daughter and totally overawed by being partnered with a seasoned knight of the realm. Raoul couldn't work out which of them felt more awkward.

As the meal progressed in relative silence, Raoul longed for Daine or Numair to turn around and start a conversation. The mages were too busy dissecting some literary tome to notice him. A glance at Buri left his a little more comforted. She didn't seem to be enjoying the evening either.

Buri listened with half an ear to the head of the Guild of Carpenters. It wasn't that she disliked the man, it was just there was something about formal social occasions that drained her. Not for the first time, she wondered if it was something to do with being K'mir. Not that the argument really held any water since Thayet was half-K'mir and loved socialising while Raoul, who had no K'mir blood at all, hated them.

Thinking of her friend she looked over at him. Hs looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back. With Alanna keeping her distance from court, there was only Raoul around who really understood. Buri sighed inwardly. With all the gossip flying around, she would have to watch how much time she spent with him. It wouldn't do to fuel the fire.

Suddenly she realised that her companion had stopped speaking. She turned to him. "Sorry. What did you say?"

As the first strains of music filled the hall, there was a rush of movement. Buri was very grateful to the plump woman that her partner asked to dance. She excused herself to the rest of the table and went in search of Onua and Sarge.

Comfortably settled on Gary and Cythera's table, Raoul too was grateful to see the baron's daughter led away by a far more suitable partner. When Gary and Cythera decided to dance, Raoul looked over at Buri chatting happily to Onua and Sarge. He wanted to go and join them, but something was holding him back. He hadn't seen Buri for months and not properly since Midwinter. Try as he might, he couldn't put that spontaneous kiss out of his mind and now it stood, like a mountain between them. Instead, he drifted over to the high table now that the crowd around the royal family had dispersed a little.

Buri glanced over at Raoul again. He was obviously having a very animated conversation with Thayet. Buri wondered once again if she should go over and join him. For all her spirit, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it, what with the gossip flying round. Not to mention midwinter.

"Buri?" said Onua, cutting into her thoughts.

Buri turned back to her friend. "What?"

"You seem a little distracted."

"I have got a few things on my mind."

"You know what they say. Problem shared is a problem halved."

Buri considered the idea. After Thayet, Onua was one of her closest friends. She looked at Sarge.

"I'll go and find Evin," he said smiling at her." He kissed Onua gently. "See you later."

Onua smiled at her friends. "So why have you been staring at Raoul all evening."

Buri tried not to blush. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't tell me those rumours are true."

"Onua! Of course they're not."

"Then don't worry about them. It's not like they haven't said that kind of thing about him before."

"I know…"

"But it's different when its you?" Onua guessed. Buri nodded. "Take it as a compliment and go and talk to him."

Buri glanced at Raoul again.

"It's not just that is it? Did you two have a falling out?"

"No. It's nothing. I just haven't seen him for a while."

"I suppose he's been of with the Own since Midwinter."

"Yes."

"Well, whatever it is, he's probably forgotten. Men have short memories."

Buri chucked. "And since when have you been the expert."

"Never you mind. Now go and talk to him or else!"

"Yes sir," said Buri playfully saluting Onua.

Onua smiled and gave her friend a gentle push towards the high table.

Raoul looked up as Buri approached him and smiled. Thayet followed his gaze.

"Buri!" she said happily embracing her friend. "How has your day been?"

"Good mostly, though Miri let slip that Evin is planning on fleecing the Own at cards."

Raoul smiled. "I shall make sure the word gets round that he cheats."

"Miri claims he is just naturally good, nothing to do with coming from a player family."

"Love is blind," commented Thayet. "I'm sorry, but I have to meet and greet. I'll see you tomorrow Buri."

"Bright and early for glaive practice."

Thayet made a face. "Some days I wish I had never agree to learn the thing."

"You're much better than I am. Anyway, now that Raoul has joined us, so has Kel."

"Someone else to beat me soundly." Thayet looked at Jon who was signalling that she should come and join him. "I must good. It was nice to catch up with you Raoul."

"You too, Thayet."

The queen smiled and left them. Suddenly, Buri and Raoul realised that they were alone together for the first time in months.

Buri took a deep breath and spoke first. "So how are you?" She winced inwardly at such a banal question.

"Much better now dinner is over. I thought I was going to be stuck with that poor girl all evening." As soon as he had finished speaking, Raoul knew he had said the right thing. A gentle smiled spread across Buri's face.

"Me too. They put me next to some mouthy guildsman."

"At least he wasn't too shy to talk to you."

Buri laughed. "So what have the Own been up to while you were avoiding the progress?"

"Accompanying ambassadors, hunting pirates, shoring up river banks. The usual."

"Only you would say that. I hear you finally introduced Kel to your Bazhir tribe as well."

"Yes, though I think even they started to worry for my sanity when I made her practice jousting."

"They didn't already?" Buri asked playfully. Raoul smiled, relaxing. "Is she entering the tournament?" asked Buri.

"I didn't know there was one."

"It starts up tomorrow."

"I think I'll suggest she watches this one and hopefully she'll enter the next one."

"I suppose you'll get your name in the lists?"

Raoul nodded. "Yes. I haven't had a good joust in ages."

"This is the first one, but I hear more are planned at pretty much every place we stop."

Suddenly the midwinter kiss floated into his mind and Raoul didn't know what to say next, or where to look

Buri looked at Raoul. A strange look had appeared on his face. It made her uncomfortable, reminding her of the way that Thayet's diner guests looked at her. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," replied Raoul, rearranging his face into an attempt at a smile. An awkward silence stretched out between them and Buri realised what it was that Raoul had thought. She knew that she had to have the guts to say something or he never would.

"Raoul, uh, about midwinter…"

Raoul was surprised. He hadn't expected her to mention it. "Yes?" he managed.

"I hope you didn't think I meant anything by it," Buri said, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Raoul exhaled heavily. "Of course not."

Buri smiled. "That's good," she said, not quite believing Raoul's genial reply. "Everyone gets a bit silly at that time of year."

"Don't worry about it. What's a kiss between friends?" Raoul hoped he sounded more relaxed than he felt.

Buri nodded and looked around for an escape route from this uncomfortable conversation. "I should circulate," she said lamely.

"Yes, me too, otherwise Jon will come and start introducing me to the fustiest men he can find."

Buri raised a smile. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow." Raoul watched Buri head for a group of Rider girls before picking heading into the crowds himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation that ended like that with Buri. Normally, she laughed and joked like the best of the Own. Now one kiss had ruined everything.

* * *

_ Thanks everyone who has me on their fave list. Keep the reviews coming in and a new chap will be up soon..._  



	5. Glaives and Griffins

_This update is espcially for confusedknight. Thanks to all my reviewers. You make my day when I open my inbox! Hope you like my latest offering._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Glaives and Griffins**

Buri groaned. She never suffered socialising well and last night she seemed to remember the wine had flowed a little more freely than usual. The banging on her door grew more urgent making Buri's head ache. She decided that it would be best to open the door.

"I'm coming!" she called, pulling on a dressing gown.

Thayet stood at her door fresh faced and dressed in shirt and breeches. "Good morning, Buri," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Thayet," replied Buri grudgingly.

"You are not going to get any good with a glaive in bed."

Buri glared at her friend. "You are so lucky that I am not awake right now."

"I wouldn't have risked it otherwise. We're meeting downstairs in ten minutes."

Buri shut the door and blinked hard.

Kel, on the other hand, had been up for nearly two hours thanks to the baby Griffin she was caring for and was half way through a pattern dance when a voice interrupted her.

"Very good," said Ilaine of Mindelan.

Kel stopped and looked at her mother. "Mama! I've missed you."

"And I you." They hugged happily. "I thought you would be staying in the castle?"

Kel smiled. "My Lord pointed out that no one would appreciate sharing it with a Griffin."

"And I am sure he did not appreciate the idea of sharing it with them either," said Ilaine returning Kel's grin. "The queen asked me to invite you to join our morning glaive practice."

Kel winced. "I'm not quite sure if that's a good idea. I am sure that I have got out of practice since midwinter."

"That doesn't matter," said her mother with a wicked smile. "I am sure that once you have hit the mud a few times it will all come back to you."

Kel picked up her practice glaive with a grin and turned to the Griffin. "Now you be good. I'm going out for a while. No biting Raoul." The immortal just looked at her sideways. "Ok, well, only bite him gently." Kel turned to her mother. "Lead on. Far be it from me to keep the queen waiting."

The eclectic gathering of noble women had become a normal site for the other members of the progress as they started their day. Only the third company of the King's Own stopped to watch the glaive practice this morning, surprised to see their squire giving the queen a good beating with the Yamani weapon.

At the other end of the line to Kel, Buri was struggling. "I'm just no good with this thing," she moaned as Ilaine dumped her in the mud for the third time.

Ilaine smiled and offered the K'mir a hand. "If you think like that you won't ever be any good. I didn't start learning till I was your age or most probably older."

Buri made a face.

"You watch it. You know what they say. If the wind changes direction you'll get stuck like that." Ilaine smiled. "You've come on leaps and bounds since Midwinter."

"I just hate feeling so stupid," said Buri retuning to the broom-sweeps-clean position.

"It passes. Are you practicing the pattern dances we taught you?"

Reluctantly, Buri shook her head. "Not since we went on progress. I used to do them in the evening, but with all this socialising…"

"It's not too hard to fit them in. Kel does three every day."

Buri laughed. "Trust her to show me up. Come on. Let's go again."

Ilaine smiled and swung her glaive at Buri. Buri's muscles reacted and she blocked it effortlessly.

"Good," said Ilaine as she attacked again. Buri focused down, remembering the words of a wise soldier: the best form of defence is to attack. Suddenly, she found that she was driving Ilaine backwards. A broad smile spread over her face as she managed winning a thrust right at Ilaine's chest. Ilaine acknowledged defeat. "Well done!" she said over the smattering of applause from the watching soldiers.

"You must have let me win."

"Of course not," replied Ilaine, her face Yamani smooth.

Buri did not need to answer since Kel had come over to her. "That was really good," she said smiling. "When did you start?"

"Just after you left with the Own after midwinter. Thayet suggested that it might be a good weapon to teach the Riders to use. She already wants to bring it in for the Royal Ladies."

Kel ginned. "How was last night?" she enquired casually. Buri grimaced in reply. "That bad?" Kel asked.

Buri shrugged. "I'm that guildsman is a very nice man…"

"…but not for you?"

"Yes."

"Raoul didn't fare much better."

Buri felt herself tense when she heard Raoul's name. "I know," she replied, a little sharply.

Kel was careful not to let Buri know that she had heard the stress in her voice, bringing up her Yamani mask to hide her surprise. "Did you get a chance to catch up with him then?" she said carefully.

"Briefly." Buri's face confirmed to Kel that the encounter had not been entirely pleasant. She decided it wasn't worth pressing the issue.

Eventually the group dispersed and Kel headed back to her tent. Before she even arrived she could hear the squawks of her griffin and they we mingled with the bass notes of Raoul's voice. Kel picked up her pace.

"What is going on?" she asked as she opened the flap of Raoul's tent to find her knight master trying to prise the immortal's beak open.

"I think he got a bit lonely," said Raoul trying to smile through the pain.

Kel glared at the griffin. "I thought I told you to be gentle." It looked back at her with dancing eyes.

"Gentle?" asked Raoul.

"I could hardly deny the thing the pleasure of biting you at all."

Raoul glared at her. "Can you get it to let go?" he asked.

Kel nodded and ducked into her tent to fetch a few strips of jerky. Returning to Raoul's tent, she held out the jerky in one hand and holding her other one out as a perch. "Come on, this does taste a lot better than Raoul."

The griffin appeared to consider the idea for a moment. Then it released Raoul's finger and flew over to perch on Kel. She fed it the strip of jerky and stroked its soft feathers.

Raoul poured some water to bathe his finger which was bleeding dramatically. "That thing should learn some manners. This hurts." The immortal glared threateningly at Raoul.

"Don't even think about it," said Kel firmly. To Raoul she said, "If it hurts that much it can't have done any real damage."

Raoul made a face. "Doesn't stop it hurting."

"A little nip on the finger shouldn't bother a giant-killer."

"Perhaps that's why it bothers me." Raoul dried his finger and wound a small bandage round it.

Kel smiled. "At least there's no shortage of healers around here. Can't have a sore finger keeping you away from dinner tonight."

Raoul smiled too. "I wouldn't dream of it. Have you got any idea who's around?"

"Normally, I'd suggest Neal, but he hasn't arrived yet." Kel sighed inwardly, wondering if Neal would ever join the progress. His knight mistress had been banned by the king from having anything to do with Kel and she rather wondered she would avoid the progress because of it. "Duke Baird is up at the castle, but I think he's organised a healers tent somewhere in the camp."

"Never mind then. I'll get one of the Own to sort it later. Mind you if I didn't, it might give me something to talk about at dinner tonight."

"Perhaps you'll get a better partner tonight," said Kel hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it." Raoul stood up and flexed his fingers. "Come on, I want to make the most of today. Jon said he'd give me a day to settle in and it sounds like I won't get another quiet day for weeks."

* * *

You know what to do... **review**! 


	6. Good Luck

_I must applogise for being so lax in updating this fic recently. I have been so busy with my new job and moving house etc. Anyway, here's the latest update. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Good Luck**

The first day of the tournament, the weather was glorious. Kel found that she was excited about watching proper tournament. She had seen very little jousting outside her training and she was eager to see more.

Raoul had awoken early. It always happened on days when he was competing. Somehow it amused him that though he has been jousting for almost half his life, he was still hit with a wave of nerves at the start of the day. He supposed that it was really more akin to the nerves of a player before they performed than anything else.

He was glad when he returned to his tent after lunch to find that Kel had been busy. It was actually nice to have a squire to prepare all his equipment for him and by now he knew that Kel did ever job thoroughly. Today would be no exception.

The preparation for a joust was almost ritualistic. Raoul knew many knights who were convinced that dressing in a certain way would bring them luck. Raoul considered this superstitious nonsense, but he did find it soothing to his nerves.

He looked at the plate armour that Kel helped him to put on with a weary eye. He was only signed up an exhibition match, but there had been rumours. "If it were only Jerel alone, I'd stick to the padded stuff, not all this clank," he commented to Kel as she fastened his breastplate. "He knows the rules and we're doing an exhibition not a fight. But Myles says a couple of charmers from Tusaine are threatening to give me a try. And one of the conservatives has put it about that he'll bash my head in because I, what was that phrase?" Raoul suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Encouraged your pretensions, that's it."

"Then _I_ should fight him, sir." Kel said.

He looked at his serious squire. She was right, it was her honour and her right to defend it. She was also being ridiculous. "Nonsense. I'll ram some manners into him and tell the king I can't attend the banquet because I've pulled a muscle." Kel didn't answer him. Raoul knew that she wanted to argue though, even if honour prevented her from doing so. He put a hand firmly on her shoulder. Eventually she looked at him.

"Please, don't deny me my fun," he said, smiling hopefully. "Conservatives haven't found the, er, courage to joust against me in years. Now they'll come out of the woodwork. They think the gods will withdraw their favour from me because I picked you. Haven't you ever noticed that people who win say that it's because the gods know that they are in the right, but if they lose, it wasn't the gods who declared them wrong? The opponent cheated or their equipment was bad." Raoul was relieved to see Kel smile. "And it's the money I win from them in penalties that will buy armour for you. That's rather fitting, don't you think?"

Raoul watched Kel think about it. When she had first become his squire, she would have come over all stone-faced by now. It cheered Raoul to know that felt comfortable enough not to pretend that she agreed. Kel did not say anything more on the matter, but she didn't need to. Instead she simply picked up the next plate and said "Left arm, sir."

Raoul smiled.

The horns blasted loud and clear over the camp at Whitethorn and the crowd cheered as King Jonathan declared the tournament open. While Raoul and Kel prepared outside the field, Buri joined the riders to watch from the sides. She spotted Miri's dark hair and went to join her.

"Evin, not around?" she asked after they had exchanged greetings.

Miri shook her head. "No. It was his rider group that got sent out yesterday."

"I'd forgot he was assigned to the fourteenth," Buri said, embarrassed.

Miri just laughed. "You were the one who assigned him to them."

"I was. Perhaps I'm getting to old for this job."

Miri shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not forty yet."

"Thayet gave it up when she was thirty three."

"Thayet's a wife, a mother and the queen."

"And I've got nothing else?"

Miri shocked her head, panicked. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," said Buri.

Miri looked at her carefully. "Don't tell me you're finally getting broody."

"Don't be silly, Miri," said Buri in that sharp tone that she seemed to be using more often these days. "Do you know who's up next?"

Miri shook her head and turned to another rider. "Have you got any idea what order the matches are?"

"Sorry, no. I wish I did. I've got a bet on and I don't want to miss the match. I didn't have a chance to go and look at the lists."

Buri shrugged. "I think the only way to find out is to go and have a look at the boards."

"They won't let me down there though. I'm not a knight or a squire or anything."

Buri nodded. "I'll go."

The competitors area was really just a large paddock and a tent, but those in charge were fiercely strict about who was allowed in and out of the area. For once Buri was grateful that the soldier on the gate had no difficulty in recognising her.

"Can I help you, commander?" he asked.

Buri nodded. "I wanted to check the lists."

The soldier did look a little suspicious, but he nodded and let her through.

Once inside the competitor's arena, Buri headed for the tent where she knew that the list board would be hung up for all to see.

"Buri?" came a voice from behind her. Buri turned around.

"Kel!" she said, surprised.

"What are you doing back here? Isn't it competitors only?"

Buri nodded, "Yes, but I think the soldier on the gate was too scared to turn the commander of the riders away."

Kel smiled. "So what are you here for?"

"The riders wanted to know what order the matches are in. I think they want to be sure they're around for the ones they're betting on."

"I was just going to check who is on before Raoul. He said he didn't want me to wait back here for him the whole time."

The two of them quickly went over to the tent to check the boards. Kel scanned down and quickly found what she was looking for while Buri pulled out a piece of parchment from her belt purse and scribbled down the order for the riders. When she had finished, Kel looked at Buri. "Do you want to come and wish Raoul good luck?" she asked.

Buri shook her head quickly. "I'm sure he doesn't want to be disturbed before a match."

"He won't mind."

Buri thought about it. She hadn't talked to Raoul since their meeting at the ball. It wouldn't hurt to wish him luck, would it? "All right."

Kel smiled. Raoul hadn't been himself since the ball. She was glad that whatever falling out the two of them had wasn't too serious. "He's just over there."

Raoul was surprised and a little anxious to see his squire returning from the officials tent with Buri. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed a piece of grass off his armour.

"Buri. I'm surprised to see you here," he said lightly.

Buri smiled. "The riders wanted me to sneak in to check the lists."

"I hope it's because they've all got money riding on me."

"I'm sure some of them have. You are a pretty sure bet."

"Not everyone thinks so. A few challenges have come my way already and I expect a few more."

Buri smiled. "Well I hope you pound some sense into them."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, I'd best be getting back to the riders."

"Yes."

"Good luck, Raoul."

"Thank you." Buri smiled gently and returned to the stands.

* * *

_Liked it or loathed it, please **review** me! _


	7. Cornered

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I'm sorry I've taken so long to get another update posted. Other things have taken over in recent months. New job and all that. Anyhoo, enough of my excuses, on with the story._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Cornered**

Kel's muscles tensed as she heard the footsteps following her. She listened carefully. She could make out at least two or three people and they were women, their skirts swishing as they walked. Kel made herself calm down. It wasn't likely that they were out to harm her. As she turned down another avenue between tents one of them called her name. Kel spun round, standing ready for anything.

"What do you want?" she asked forcing her face to be smooth.

Two figures came into view. Instantly, she knew them for young noblewomen who lived at the palace. She recognised their faces, but couldn't put names to them.

The taller one was inch for inch the same height as Kel and she spoke first. "You're the giant-killer's squire?" she said placidly.

Kel nodded suspiciously, "Yes."

"Does he take you to his bed at night?"

Kel took a deep breath. It wasn't like she hadn't been asked this before, but it still made her uncomfortable even to think about it. "No."

"I told you," said the other one.

"So who _does_ she share a bed with?"

"I share a bed with no one," Kel said firmly.

The girls didn't seem to know whether to believe her. The taller one spoke again. "What about your knight master? From what I heard, it is Commander Tourakim who shares a bed with him."

Kel fought to keep the surprise from her face. She had not been asked if Buri was Raoul's lover before. She considered her answer. "Then what you have heard is just idle gossip. There is no truth in it. Raoul sleeps alone at night, as do I."

The girls looked a little disappointed. "I knew this was a bad idea," whispered the taller one. Her friend just rolled her eyes at her.

"If you don't mind," said Kel, politely. "I have to go and prepare for the banquet tonight. Please excuse me." She bowed and walked off, leaving the two girls to bicker between themselves.

When Kel returned to her tent, the griffin was squawked at her. She picked up a piece of jerky and fed the immortal. It cocked its head at her as though it knew she had something on her mind. Kel smiled weakly. She was still reeling from the girls who had cornered her. Raoul and Buri? How could they have got that idea? It seemed so utterly ridiculous. If anything the two of them had fallen out with each other rather than fallen in love. It was probably nothing.

Somehow, she couldn't quite believe that it was nothing. A memory of midwinter came floating into her mind. What with Cleon, she had forgotten that look Raoul and Buri had shared when they met in the book room. Maybe, just maybe…

"Kel," said Raoul from the entrance to her tent.

Kel whirled around, smoothing her face. "Yes, my lord?"

"I have a message for the king. Would you be so kind as to take it to him?" Raoul held out a piece of parchment.

Kel took it from him. "Yes, sir. Would you like me to take it immediately?"

Raoul considered for a moment and then shook his head. "Don't take it until Jon can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" asked Kel.

"Read it. Go on."

Cautiously, Kel unfolded the paper. When she had finished scanning the note she looked up. "My lord, you are a very bad man."

"I know," said Raoul. "You can't blame me really."

Kel made a face at him.

"All right. You can blame me, but please don't tell on me."

"I couldn't possibly do that," said Kel, mischievously. "My duty is to my master and I was charged to deliver this letter to the king."

"Thank you, Kel," said Raoul relieved. "Now if I am supposed to have pulled a muscle and need to rest it, I had better go back to my tent."

"Just a moment," said Kel. "I thought you'd like to know. I just got cornered by a couple of girls who were asking about you and Buri."

Raoul froze. Him and Buri? "What did they ask?"

"Whether you share a bed with her," Kel said nonchalantly.

"I hope you set them straight?"

Kel nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you for telling me. It's always good to know what the gossips say. That way I won't be surprised when they ask me about it." Raoul turned and walked out of the tent.

Kel slumped on her bed. "I don't know about you," she said to the griffin, "but I'm totally confused."

The griffin just spat the remains of a piece of jerky at her.

* * *

Kel took a breath and walked up to the king. She waited patiently until he turned to her. Kel bowed deeply. "Your majesty, Lord Raoul has asked me to convey this note to you."

The king looked at her carefully. Kel's face was already inscrutable. He read the note and frowned. "He has sustained an injury from the jousting this afternoon?"

Kel nodded. "Yes," she said. Lying was always best kept simple.

"Please convey my strongest sympathies to him and tell him that I hope he makes a speedy recovery." The king emphasised the speedy.

"Very well, your majesty." The king turned back to his companions and Kel left him, happy to be able to breathe again. Quickly, she hurried down to the kitchens, stopping only to pay a serving boy to take Raoul the king's reply.

* * *

Kel's second strange moment of the evening came from a more unexpected angle. As she headed back from serving the meat course, Buri called her over to her table. 

"Yes, Commander?" asked Kel.

Buri glanced at her companion, who was busy talking to a neighbour. "I haven't seen Raoul here this evening."

"Regrettably, he had to remain in his quarters due to a pulled muscle he sustained during the tournament."

Buri smiled. "It didn't take him long to use that excuse then. I owe Evin some money."

Kel smiled back at her. Suddenly she had a thought. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to suggest something. "Perhaps a visit from a good friend might speed his recovery."

"Perhaps," Buri considered the idea. It would be good to get a chance to talk to him again. On the other hand, would it be too risky with all the gossip going around?

Kel didn't push her. If Buri wanted to see Raoul she would. "I will convey your best regards to him," she said.

"Thank you."

Kel bowed and returned to her duty. It was silly really. The two of them obviously missed each other's company. Why should idle gossip keep them apart?

* * *

Buri was delighted when she was able to slip away unnoticed after an obligatory dance with her dinner partner. The great hall had been starting to feel very claustrophobic and the wine was definitely going to her head. She needed some fresh air. Gently, Buri strolled down towards the tent city. It would be quieter there. 

She couldn't really remember how she ended up in front of Raoul's tent. All she knew was that she had walked from the castle. For a long time she stood in the cool air, wondering whether she should go in.

Eventually she decided that she had walked here for a reason so she might as well let the man know she was standing outside. "Raoul?" she called.

"Buri?" Raoul was surprised. He put down his book and went to open the flap of his tent. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from your squire that you were injured."

Raoul smiled and invited her in. "Oh grievously. I am quite certain that I will be unable to attend another banquet for at least a week."

"And what about those of us who don't have the excuse of the joust?" said Buri pushing back the folds of fabric that served for the door.

"I am sure you could arrange for a nice glaive injury or something," suggested Raoul, most helpfully.

Buri let herself smile slightly. "I think Jon might get suspicious if everyone who doesn't like his banquets mysteriously gets injured."

Raoul shrugged. "Jon's already livid with me." He offered Buri a seat and when she accepted he sat as well.

"Jon's always livid with you when it comes to social events," Buri said, relaxing. Somehow it felt like midwinter had never happened. They were joking like they always had before.

"I can't blame him really. It's mostly the horrible great aunts that make it so unbearable." Raoul shuddered.

"Don't tell me they've come on progress too?" asked Buri.

Raoul shook his head. "No, but I'm sure they're cooking up something really torturous for me when I get back to Corus."

"At least you get a break from it. Thayet is always around."

"Trying to prove you're not impervious to her powers?"

"More's the pity," said Buri, shrugging.

"Oh well." Raoul stood up and went to his bags. "Would you like some juice?"

Buri nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm glad you aren't offering me liquor. I've already had a bit too much tonight."

Raoul looked at her. "Just don't make a habit of it," he said seriously.

His tone surprised her. He hadn't made a joke out of it like he usually did. "I won't," she replied, fervently. "I saw what you went through, remember."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially you."

Buri smiled to cover her puzzlement and accepted the glass Raoul offered her. "I think it's just this damn progress. Socialising every night? It's enough to drive anyone crazy."

"At least we're moving on soon. I only hope Alanna decides she can bear to join us. Somehow it's better when all three of us are here."

Buri nodded. "Less gossip!"

"I suppose you've heard the latest," said Raoul, keeping his tone light.

"About us?"

"I know. I have no idea where they got that idea."

Buri blushed. "Sorry, but I think that might have been my fault. I was a little too delighted to be rid of Lord Birchill in favour of your book room party. He must have taken it the wrong way."

Raoul laughed. "The things people think," he said

Buri nodded. "Yes. As if could be true." She watched Raoul's face carefully.

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Absolutely. The whole idea is ridiculous."

"So we can put midwinter behind us then?"

"Definitely."

* * *

_Go on, you know what to do now. **Review** me! _


	8. The Return of the Lioness

_Once again I find myself apologising for taking so long to do another chapter. Having a full time job now takes up much more time than I expected! So here it is, the long-awaited next chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Return of the Lioness**

The knight slowed her horse to a walk as she reached the main road up to the castle. The sun had set hours ago and the lights of the fortress were a welcome sight. Her squire pulled up beside her.

"I told you we'd make it," said Alanna the Lioness cheerfully.

"Yes, you did," replied Neal not bothering to keep the complaint out of his voice.

Alanna looked at him, shrugged and kicked her horse into a gallop. "Race you!" she called teasingly

With a sigh, Neal rolled his eyes and broke into a gallop. Not for the first time he wondered what it was he had done to deserve such a knight-master.

* * *

The next afternoon Alanna found herself dragged off bright and early to the Royal Suite in the castle at the request of the Queen.

"Good afternoon, Alanna," said Thayet as she entered.

"It would be better if I'd had any sleep last night," Alanna quipped with a smile as she embraced her friend and kissed her cheek.

Buri also stood to greet her. "What time did you ride in last night?"

"Some entirely ungodly hour. Midnight at least."

Thayet nodded. "Jon said when you sent to him the sun had already set and you were a good few hours away." She gestured for them all to sit and began to pour out the tea. "Help yourself. I thought you might appreciate some food as well."

"Ever the best hostess," said Alanna, making Thayet blush. She returned to the issue at hand. "We would have been here earlier if it wasn't for that nightmare of a squire of mine. Why I agreed to take him on…?"

"Is Squire Nealan really that bad?" asked Thayet with concern.

Alanna smiled and shook her head. "No, he's just good to sharpen my tongue on as well as my sword." She chuckled took a big gulp of tea enjoying the taste of the hot liquid. "Now, tell me what I've been missing out on while I've been in self-imposed exile with my lump of a squire."

Thayet looked over at Buri with a mischievous smile. "Well, not much except that Buri and Raoul have fallen out."

Buri shook her head and protested. "No we…"

"What?" said Alanna, cutting her off. This was new. Raoul was one of the calmest people she knew and Buri wasn't known for petty squabbles either.

"While the latest gossip has them in bed together, in reality, the two of them have hardly spoken since midwinter. Only Buri refuses to tell me what it's all about." She glared childishly at Buri.

"Thayet, I told you. I haven't fallen out with Raoul." Buri complained.

Thayet looked at her friend with a grin. "Buriam Tourakim, you can't lie to me. You've never been able to lie to me."

Buri fought the building urge to confess all. Thayet was like a sister to her, but she couldn't tell anyone about what was going on with Raoul. "Look. We had a perfectly sensible conversation last night."

Thayet looked at Buri with a puzzled expression. "Last night? But Raoul wasn't at the ball."

"He had pulled a muscle and I went to visit him."

"And I'm a stormwing."

"Thayet! Nothing is going on." Buri scowled at her friend. "If have to know we had disagreement at midwinter and we only just got a chance to make up."

Thayet looked at Buri. She obviously didn't believe Buri for one minute, but she knew when to change the subject. "Alanna, I don't believe you have been introduced to Shinkokami properly yet."

Alanna shook her head. "No, but I've been dying to give my godson's future bride the once over."

Buri smiled. "Don't scare her too much. They're delicate these Yamani flowers."

"Unless they're armed with a glaive," added Thayet.

Alanna looked puzzled. "It's a kind of bladed staff," explained Thayet. "I'll show you mine later. I think Shinko said she was going down to the camp with her ladies-in-waiting. I'm sure we can find them. Would you like to go now?"

Alanna nodded. "Just show me the way," she said, still mulling over Buri's comments.

Down in the camp Alanna was impressed. Lord Seneschal had surpassed himself. Alanna was a little disappointed that she hadn't been allocated a tent, but with Raoul already wriggling his was out of the castle, she had been willing to let Jon have his way. It was nice to have a proper bed to sleep in and having a fire in her rooms meant that she could contact George every night.

Thayet meandered through the tents to the clear area in the centre of the camp. Buri and Alanna followed her. When they arrived at the clearing they found a gathering crowd around what was evidently the group of Yamani women.

"Do you know what they're doing?" asked Buri to Thayet as they stopped to watch.

"I think it's called fan toss. I've only seen them play once before," replied the queen.

Alanna watched as the girls threw the fan from person to person. She could tell that it must be weighted at the base to make it fly so that the glinting blades wouldn't cut the catchers hands. She watched Shinko tossed to Yuki, the fan spinning and then falling gently. Yuki tossed it to a Tortallian girl. The girl was not dressed in the usual cotton gowns, but instead she wore a squire's uniform in the green and gold of Goldenlake Instantly, Alanna knew her to be Keladry of Mindelan. Expertly, the girl tossed the fan on, not noticing her observer.

The princess called a command in Yamani and the girls changed their pace. Alanna was intrigued as they slowed their movements bending with each catch and throw. The fan wafted more gently between the players.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. May I play?" Alanna nearly groaned a Neal waded into the circle. Already she knew what was going to happen. She braced herself as she watched him catch the fan and breathed out heavily as it landed base down.

"What is this thing?" he asked, making Alanna smile. She had never met anyone quite like Neal.

Yuki stalked over to him. "There is a saying in the Islands. Beware the females of the warrior class, for all they touch is both beautiful and deadly." She snatched up the fan and went to pick up a tent pole. Alanna and the other onlookers gasped as the delicate young woman snapped the fan open and used it's edge to slice through the pole like butter. There was silence as the end hit the ground with a thump.

Alanna was impressed. Thought it was not so much with the weapon as the look of horror on Neal's face. She made a note never to cross a Yamani lady.

As the others disappeared, Kel went over to pat Neal on the back. "Don't worry. Yuki cools off pretty quickly."

"She's angry?" asked Neal.

"I think you frightened her. You frightened me. Meathead." Alanna suppressed the urge to laugh at the nickname. If Kel had come up with it she was a genius. "Didn't your mother teach you not to grab things? You could have lost all your fingers. I doubt your father, good as he is, could put them back on." Once again, Alanna fervently wished she could get to know this feisty young woman.

Ever the impetuous youth, Neal asked "What was that?"

"A shukusen – a lady fan. If a lady thinks she's in danger, but doesn't want to complicate things by openly carrying a weapon she carries a shukusen."

"I want one," said Thayet from beside Alanna, making Kel look round at the crowd. Immediately, she locked eyes with Alanna. It took all the self-control the knight had not to speak. Instead, she simply nodded at the squire and melted into the crowd

* * *

On her way back up to the castle, Alanna's thoughts returned to Buri and Raoul. Something was definitely going on there, but the question was what?

Her mind elsewhere, Alanna was not looking where she was going. Half-way back to the castle she was jolted back to reality by Onua, whom she had walked right into.

"Oh, Onua, I am so sorry," she said quickly to the stout K'mir woman.

Onua shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She looked at Alanna. "I didn't realise you'd arrived. In fact I wasn't sure if you were coming at all since you haven't been near the court for the best part of six years."

"Jon made it pretty clear he expected me to be here, and when George pointed out that I might actually be able to say a passing hello to young Kel, I didn't really have a good reason not to."

"You sound about as enthusiastic as Raoul."

Alanna laughed. "I'm not surprised. I heard he'd been using the old pulled-muscle line already."

"Yes, though he'd best be careful. I don't think Jon's in the mood for that kind of stuff right now. From what Thayet says, he's like a bear with a sore head."

"It is an important time for him, let alone Tortall." Alanna suddenly smiled. "Onua, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this argument between Raoul and Buri would you?"

Onua shrugged. "All I know is that it started at midwinter."

Alanna frowned. "It's just it's so unlike either of them to fall out, but Thayet is convinced they have."

"What's Buri saying?"

"That nothing's happened."

Onua raised an eyebrow. "Well whatever it is, it's not nothing. Night the Own arrived, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, but she didn't want to talk to him."

A grin spread across her face. "Onua, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"I think so, but it doesn't really make much sense."

Alanna shrugged. "The heart is a strange thing." She glanced up at the castle. "I'd probably best be getting back to the castle. Jon hasn't cornered me yet, but I'm willing to bet he'll be after me any minute."

"All right. I'll see you later then," said Onua. The women parted with a wave.

If Alanna thought her head was buzzing earlier, it was practically exploding now. Who'd have thought it? She wondered. The thing was she really needed to see Raoul, but it would be tricky without running into Kel. Not that she cared for the rules herself, but Jon had made them to protect the young squire. Alanna returned to the castle, a smile playing over her lips as she began to plot.

* * *

_You know what to do. Click that nice little **review** button... _


	9. The Curiosity of Cats

_It has been far too long since I updated this story (three years?). I won't go into an explanation, but I will say that I've got a handle on how I want to finish this fic off now. With any luck, it might actually happen too! Thanks especially to everyone who has reviewed me in the intervening years._

_Some of the dialogue is directly pinched from "Squire", just in case you were wondering._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Curiosity of Cats**

Alanna paced back and forth across her room. It had been weeks since she'd arrived and she'd barely said more than three words to Raoul. How on earth she was going find out exactly what he thought about Buri she didn't know. Between the duties of the King's Own, and Jon's rules regarding Keladry, it was going to be nigh on impossible.

She flopped down on the bed and sighed. There was nothing she could do about it. Alanna reluctantly turned her head to look at the hour candle. The evening was fast approaching and with it there would be yet another feast to attend. Even Alanna, who was fairly tolerant of formal social occasions was getting tired, so she could only imagine how irritated Raoul would be getting.

With a sigh, Alanna sat down heavily on her bed. Everything was driving her crazy. What she wouldn't give to be out on border patrol right now. At least Raoul had the opportunity to vent his frustration in the joust. Alanna had never really been interested in perfecting that particular art while she was a squire, and after that the opportunity had never really presented itself until there was no real chance of her being any good.

Now utterly depressed, Alanna lay down and closed her eyes. There had to be a way...

"Oh!" she gasped, seconds later. She pulled her self back up to sitting and smiled. This was a good plan, and she'd kill two birds with one stone.

Hurriedly, Alanna rummaged around in her bags for a pen, paper and ink so that she could write a very important note.

Alanna was already seated when her dinner companion joined her. She smiled up as Raoul of Golden Lake took his seat beside her. "No injuries from the jousting today then, Raoul?" she asked mischievously.

Raoul smirked. "Nothing severe enough to keep me from your company. However, before I received your note, there had been a definite twinge in my shoulder."

Alanna chuckled. "Jon's not managed to pass a law forbidding you from avoiding state functions on account of injury yet then?"

"No, much to his disappointment." Raoul glanced up at the high table where the King was seated. "I swear, he gets stuffier and stuffier every year, Alanna. He probably needs a good dunking in a lake or something."

"I'll distract him with magic then, and you can grab his arms. We'll have him good and dunked in no time." She had forgotten how much fun it was to talk to Raoul. He had managed to hold on to his teenage sense of humour much better than Jon or Gary had. That fact alone made his absence from Alanna's life with the King's Own, and more recently with his female squire all the more lamented.

Raoul nodded. "Just the second the meal is over, I'll get right onto it." There was a broad grin on his face that also reminded Alanna of the fact that along with his teenage sense of humour, Raoul had also retained his teenage appetite.

Thankfully at that moment, the pages and squires streamed out of the kitchens towards the tables, bringing the finger bowls that signalled the start of the meal. Alanna glanced at Raoul. "I take it your squire is assigned to serve us?"

Raoul didn't have to answer. Instead, a soft gasp and the noisy clatter of a bowl hitting the stone floor was enough for Alanna to realise that Keladry of Mindelan was indeed serving their table, and moreover her master had not told her who was his dinner partner for the evening.

"I'm sorry. Should I have warned you?" Raoul was saying to Kel, his grin just as mischievous as it had been when talking about dunking Jon in the lake. Kel looked utterly aghast at the whole situation as she did her best to rectify the spillage, and Raoul's response only seemed to be making her more awkward. Alanna felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the girl and she aimed a sharp kick at Raoul before he could say any more.

"Don't tease!" she said, a little more authoritatively than she'd meant to. "Yes, you should have warned her."

Raoul gave Alanna an irritate look, but she ignored it, leaning in to speak to Kel. "Relax," she murmured kindly. "This is the only way I can say help to you without a hundred people saying I put a good-luck spell on you." _Amongst other advantages... _

"Uh, thank you. I'll...uh... get another bowl..." Kel stuttered in response and she dashed away to do just that before Alanna could say anything else.

"What was that for?" Raoul's voice cut in before Alanna could reflect on the encounter. He made a show of reaching down to rub his ankle.

Alanna shrugged. "I don't suppose I really should have expected you to tell your squire that her idol was your dinner partner, but it might have avoided a scene. Not to mention that if she mentions why she dropped that bowl, she might even wind up being reassigned just in case. You know what Oakbridge is like."

Raoul made a slightly pouty expression. "I didn't think of that. Oh well. Too late now. Plus, she's smart, and I've heard Oakbridge is going soft in his old-age." Raoul's trademark grin returned to his face. "Now, why were you so keen on joining me for dinner?"

Alanna shrugged. "I wanted to meet your squire. Isn't that reason enough?"

"You forget how long I've known you, Alanna. You're almost as much of a schemer as the evil Rodger himself when you want to be."

Alanna shrugged again, allowing a small smile to play silently over her lips.

Raoul rolled his eyes. "What is it with you women? Why do you always have to go about things in such a sideways fashion?"

"All women? What have we done to offend you?" Alanna replied. "Surely this hatred of all women-kind isn't entirely inspired by myself?"

Raoul shook his head. "No, you can't take all the credit, Alanna." His grin was a little tempered now by whatever frustration he was hiding, but Alanna didn't have a chance to probe further. Keladry was trotting across the hall carrying a new finger bowl, and Alanna smiled at her from a distance. She was pleased to see Kel respond with a tiny smile of her own before the squire reached the table and offered Haralit and Haname, the other people on their table, the bowl. She then offered the bowl to Raoul and Alanna. Alanna had no chance to say anything amidst Raoul's profuse apologies for not telling Kel in advance that Alanna would be dining with him.

The evening wore on, and Alanna found that once Kel had managed to relax into the situation, she was an enjoyable conversation partner. Of course, the experience was a little strange since Kel's years in the Yamani Islands as a child meant that Kel gave away very little beyond the words she said. It seemed to be difficult to get any sense of how the girl really felt about being the first openly female knight-in-training, and of course, there was no way she could ask such direct questions in so public a forum.

In between Kel's visits to the table, Alanna found herself and Raoul mostly discussing the unstable political situation in Scanra, and then the places the progress had visited. The memories of what so many of the nobles connected to these fiefs had done were still sharp in both their minds, despite the fact that they had happened almost twenty years ago. And that fact made both Alanna and Raoul feel old.

"Don't you ever think that it might be time to start settling down, if you feel that old?" asked Alanna as Kel walked away from the table after clearing away the desert bowls.

Raoul shrugged. "Sometimes, but it's not like I've met anyone I'd want to settle down with over the years."

Alanna nodded. "Yes. I don't suppose I'd have settled down so easily if I hadn't have met George, and George hadn't been so persistant."

"That's true. I remember what Jon was like when he came back from the desert without you. I don't think I've ever seen him so miserable." Raoul took a sip of his juice. "But then he met Thayet, and that was it."

"It's as much about timing as anything else. At least, if you're looking for your 'one true love' rather than just heirs."

Raoul nodded. "I think that's where my great aunts are a little misguided. I'm sure I should be worrying about producing heirs but to be honest, I just don't. It's 'one true love' or nothing for me, I think." He grinned. "Goodness I'm a terrible nobleman, aren't I?"

Alanna chucked. "You're talking to the woman who dressed up as a boy to become a knight. I think I win in the 'terrible noble' stakes."

Raoul laughed too. "I won't disagree with that one." He sighed. "You know, I cannot wait to be away from this damned progress."

"Any particular reason, other than the usual ones?" Alanna asked.

"Well, other than the pomp and circumstance, and the stupidity of all this socialising, I am utterly fed up with the _gossip_ that goes on here. The list of women I'm supposed to be sleeping with just keeps getting longer, and I know full well that while no one is asking me about it, Kel doesn't escape so easily. No one cares about who I share my bed with when we're out in the field doing something useful."

Alanna resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "How long is the list now?"

Raoul shrugged. "It's the usual list, though I've noticed that Buri's name seems to be making a more regular occurrence than I'd like."

It wasn't often that Alanna wished Raoul still drank, but she couldn't help thinking that this whole process would have been much quicker if Raoul's inhibitions had been lowered slightly. "I thought you and Buri were fighting?"

Raoul shook his head. "No. No, we weren't really fighting, and we made up anyway."

"How come you fell out in the first place?" Alanna asked, keeping her tone light.

Raoul's eyes met Alanna's for a moment, and then he looked away. "It was nothing important."

Alanna made a face. "I doubt that."

There was a pause and then Raoul glared at Alanna. "This was why you wanted to join me for dinner, isn't it? You wanted information."

Alanna coloured slightly. "Sorry, Raoul... It's just, well, I've been hearing things and I wanted to know what was going on."

"I didn't think you'd be one for believing gossip, Alanna." Raoul looked decidedly unimpressed.

Alanna shook her head quickly. "Not gossip. Well, not as such."

Raoul's forehead creased slightly in a frown. "What do you mean?"

"The only person I've _spoken to_ is Onua... but Buri does get decidedly uncomfortable every time you come up in conversation and I can't help but wonder what it's all about."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "They should have called you the Cat, for how damn curious you are, Alanna."

Alanna couldn't suppress the grin entirely. "So are you going to tell me then? Or will I have to fight you for it?"

"Jon banned you from duelling, remember. And there's not really anything to tell."

"Then it won't take you very long," Alanna pointed out.

Raoul sighed. "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, even George, I'll... I'll challenge you to a joust and send you flying."

Alanna chuckled again. "Ah, if it's that interesting George probably already knows. Come on. Confession time."

Raoul glanced around. Unfortunately for him, every single person in the immediate vicinity was heavily engaged in conversation. "Oh, fine. The reason Buri and I weren't talking was because she kissed me at midwinter."

Alanna bit her lip to keep from laughing. "That's it? The pair of you have been acting like this because she _kissed_ you?"

Raoul nodded and took a very large swig from his cup.

Alanna sighed. "Raoul. You are such a... _man_ sometimes!"

"Huh?" Raoul looked momentarily perplexed.

"She likes you, Raoul. Only now, she's embarrassed because she thinks you don't feel the same way, and hence the awkward."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "I'm not thirteen, Alanna. In fact, I'm old enough to know that just because she likes me, as you put it, it doesn't mean she wants it to go anywhere."

"How do you know?" Alanna asked, pointedly.

Unfortunately, before Raoul had a chance to answer her, Kel returned to the table with the last finger bowl of the meal. Alanna flashed Raoul a 'this isn't over' look and then turned to speak to Kel.

However, the conversation was over for the evening. As Kel walked away, Jon managed to catch Alanna's eye and wave her over to join him at the high table. Alanna sighed and she turned to Raoul. "Promise me you'll think about it? She might not be such a bad choice..."

Raoul made a face. "You're as bad as my aunts. Go talk to Jon."

Alanna grinned. "Oh fine, but don't expect me not to say I told you so." And with that, she walked over to the high table.

* * *

_I'd love some **reviews** - they always help with keeping me motivated! Click the button!  
_


	10. Philosophical Disagreement

_Well, I should probably have been studying instead of writing this, but you know... I think this should be the last chapter before I start to head in the direction of more fluffy R/B moments. Enjoy!_

_(As usual, I've lifted quite a lot of dialogue from Squire if it seems familiar)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Philosophical Disagreement**

Raoul was not in the best of moods as he headed back to his tent after dinner. The conversation last night was the very reason why he should have been grateful for the enforced distance between himself and Alanna. He couldn't blame her entirely. She had always been almost irritatingly curious, and that, combined with her self-inflicted absence from court must have left her frustrated at her inability to find out what was happening in her friends' lives. What irritated him the most, though, was the fact that he had ended up as an unwilling victim of her inability to let things go. He made up his mind there and then that it might be prudent to avoid Alanna for the time being, at least, until this whole Buri thing had blown over. And it would blow over, no matter what that one small voice in the back of his mind suggested.

"Kel? Kel, are you about?" he called as he approached this tents. Since he had caught the steward in charge writing Kel's name up on the lists next to Sir Ansil of Groten's, a discussion with his squire about tilting tactics seemed to be a good way to distract himself from his other thoughts. He definitely didn't like the direction they were going in.

There was a scuffling noise from Kel's tent as he approached, and, when he entered, it didn't surprise him too greatly to see Cleon of Kennan sat on Kel's cot while Kel was doing rather too good a job of grooming her griffin. It was not hard to see what had probably been going on just moments before. Mithros knew Raoul had had more than his fair share of similar moments. With an internal sigh, he turned to the boy "Cleon of Kennan, isn't it?"

Cleon stood up and nodded, his cheeks pink. Kel's looked decidedly rosy too, so much so that Raoul couldn't help commenting, "Aren't you two hot with the flap closed?" Without waiting for an answer he turned to Kel. "Kel, someone put your name on the boards for tilting tomorrow."

Kel nodded, going to open the front of her tent. It conveniently allowed her to avoid looking at Raoul as she spoke. "That's right. I had a philosophical discussion with Ansil of Groten. We couldn't resolve our differences, so we decided to settle it with the lance." The line was just what he had expected, though he hoped that Kel might tell him the details of the 'philosophical differences' later on, when she was less embarrassed.

"Well, come into my tent when you ahev a moment. We've some points to discuss." Raoul glanced at Cleon and saluted appropriately. "Kennan." He made sure his tone was dismissive and ducked back into his half of the tent.

Sitting down in a chair, at the camp table, Raoul sighed. This just topped off his whole evening. Not only did he have Alanna bothering him about court gossip, but now he had to have a conversation with Kel he had been putting off for a while. In fact, he had been hoping he might avoid it all together and then Alanna could deal with the issue once Kel was knighted. Too late now. He stood up and filled the pitcher with juice, picking up two cups and sitting back down just before the flap to Kel's tent opened and she appeared.

Keladry looked appropriately sheepish, or at least, as much as she ever showed anything on her face. Raoul indicated for her to sit down, and then watched her. He wondered if she would speak first. It might make it easier if she blurted out apologies. Unfortunately, he knew his squire well enough to assume that this response at least was unlikely. The dog, Jump, nuzzled at Raoul's leg, aware of the tension in the air, and absently Raoul reached down to scratch the mongrel's head and ears.

Eventually, Raoul decided he should just say what needed to be said. "I head this from women of the Queen's Riders, the ones who want to command. Men who join the Riders are able to fight alongside females or they don't last. But what the women say is that if they take Rider men as lovers, and it's found out, they encounter trouble. Men who dislike their orders offer to work it out in bed. Jealousies spring up, particularly if the woman and the man are in the same Rider Group. If the woman is in command and the man isn't, they're both mocked by other men, and the woman gets treated l;ike a trollop."

He watched Kel carefully for what little she gave away in response. Kel was staring at the floor. "Sir..."

Raoul softened his tone a little as he cut her off. "Nobody makes men surrender private life when they take up arms, Kel. We only ask that such lives happen off-duty. It's more complicated for women." He reached for the pitcher and poured them both some juice. "It's not fair, but I think you already know the world isn't." The irony of what he was saying was not lost on Raoul. Even as he spoke, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to Buri. She hadn't taken many lovers, and of course, he knew that this was why. Romance was just too complicated for a woman in command. Even for a 'hero' like Alanna the restrictions were less than for the Commander of the Queen's Riders.

Kel nodded as she raised her cup to her lips. When she had finished drinking, and digesting Raoul's comments, she spoke. "I understand, sir. I do know there would be problems." Her response was characteristically reserved, but he knew she understood that part at least. As for the other part of this issue, Raoul found he was getting embarrassed too now. He caught himself fiddling with his cup, so he took a deep breath and jumped in. "As for issues of the body – sex, pregnancy, and so on – perhaps you should discuss those with a woman." He coughed nervously. "If you want to discuss them with me, it is my responsibility..."

He was extremely relieved when Kel cut him off. "No! No! I'll ask Mama, truly I will!"

"Oh, good!" Raoul said, well aware that his cheeks were decidedly hot. "I'd probably make a botch of it. I've talked with young men, of course, but even that's been rare. Usually by the time I get them they know where babies come from." He reached over and refilled his cup, satisfied that he'd come out of this situation relatively unscathed. Well, aside from the way that Buri seemed to be firmly lodged in his brain.

"Now." He began. "Ansil of Groten. He's a hesitater. Right when he should set for his impact, he flinches a little. You can use that." The atmosphere instantly cleared.

"Right," said Kel, nodding. "Watch for the hesitation and use it to send him flying. I can do that." She smiled. "Well, I hope I can. It'll be awfully satisfying if I manage it."

Raoul grinned. "You have no idea. Especially when you've been having 'philosophical disagreements' too." He sipped from his cup. "What was it that finally drove you to the tilt anyway? I didn't think anyone could manage it."

Kel shrugged. "It's not important."

"Well, I know it's not important in the long run, but isn't a Knight Master allowed to be curious about the arguments his squire gets herself into? I'm hardly going to tell anyone else what it was about, am I?" Despite his irritation at Alanna's earlier curiosity, Raoul found he couldn't escape his own.

Kel ducked her head, avoiding Raoul's gaze again. "I found him bullying Lerant."

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "I can't say it entirely surprises me. You do seem to take an interest in the rights of those who... have less ability to defend themselves."

Kel looked up and shrugged again. "Groten insulted you in the process, my Lord, so I was really honour bound to demand satisfaction from him."

"It's taken this long for someone to insult my honour in your presence sufficiently for you to be willing to take the disagreement to the lists?" Raoul smirked.

"Well, most of the people who insult you in my presence would be too easy to beat in the lists, sir."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Did he come up with anything particularly juicy this time?" Raoul took another sip of his juice.

Kel grinned. "I think it was mostly about being 'dazzled by female flesh'. He didn't say whose, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's been listening to these rumours going around about you and Commander Tourakom. Either that, or he believes us to be lovers." Her eyes flickered away from his face when she said that. Raoul wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened earlier in the evening, or just that the idea itself embarrassed her.

"I really wish people wouldn't take such an interest in my romantic life." He sighed. "It really is irritating."

Kel smiled a little. "Well, perhaps if I manage not to go flying tomorrow, they might find something else to be interested in."

Raoul grinned. "We can but hope..."

* * *

_You know the drill - **Review!**_


End file.
